Reverse Psychology
by Do The Cool Whip
Summary: In a world where demons are in control, humans must either serve or fight them. The rulers have a country to rule, and there new human slaves could be the reason for the recent leak in security. The Human Rebellion draws near, and it must be stopped.
1. Prologue

Disclaimer: I do not own YuGiOh!

I'm not really sure if a warning is necessary, because I personally don't think what's below is that bad. But that might just be because I wrote it. So… **WARNING:** **Carnage! **

**Prologue**

"Looks like someone is in need of a new attendant."

Dark purple eyes stared at the remains of what used to be a human. There wasn't much to look at though, the arms that had been attached to the iron headboards were the only things recognizable. Though, that was probably only because the body had been yanked so hard, the arms had ripped off and were promptly forgotten. The rest of the body had been shredded by a pair of claws, most likely due to the lack of screaming. Poor thing must have died only an hour or so after being brought in. Humans tended not to be the best partners for an animalistic fuckfest, they were far too fragile.

Sighing, the visitor stepped closer to the tan figure on the bed; he stumbled slightly when the ground moved under his foot. Glancing down, he realized he had stepped on a leg that was still intact.

He grimaced when he reached the bed and was able to view the real carnage. The body hadn't been merely shredded. It had been mutilated and destroyed beyond belief. Claw and teeth marks were everywhere, and chunks of flesh were missing throughout the corpse. The scent of decay was cleverly disguised by the smell of blood.

It was everywhere. Soaking the bed sheets, dripping down the dresser and making a puddle on the floor, splattered onto the walls and floor, and yet there was still blood pooled in the stomache of the dead human. Were humans supposed to have that much blood in their body?

"Why?" A frown adorned his face.

"He crashed into me." The tan figure grabbed a glass from off the dresser, and dipped it into the large incision on the stomache. After filling it with the crimson liquid he took a long sip from it.

"That's disgusting." he mumbled.

The other took another long sip. "It's not disgusting when a human drinks our blood, or smears it across their injuries."

"Our blood has healing properties. Their blood is sometimes diseased."

"We can't catch any human diseases."

"Doesn't matter. Don't drink human blood unless you know it's clean."

"Whatever." He watched the other take another sip of blood.

"Marik, one of these days—"

"Don't patronize me little brother."

He sighed.

"Marik, I'm older than you." Marik smirked at him, shoving the corpse off the bed, so he could have more room. Stretching out he ran his hands through his hair, streaking it red.

"That may be true, but we both know that doesn't matter."

"Marik, you don't know who spawned that human."

"So?"

"Human's are strange creatures. Sometimes they follow their emotions instead of their logic."

"Will you cut to the point already?"

"A brother and his sister may have rutted and you're drinking blood from their offspring."

Marik spat his drink out.

"What?" he stared at the blood for a moment before shrugging his shoulders. Throwing the idea around in his head he refilled his cup, and took another long sip.

"Does anything I say get through to you?"

"Aren't you my brother?"

"That's different. Didn't you pay any attention in school?"

"No."

He sighed. "We call each other 'brother' for a lack of better term. We are bonded through the soul, not through the womb."

"What?"

He rolled his eyes. "We have different parents. We call each other brother because we went through the ritual together."

"Why isn't there another term?"

"Marik, if you really want another term, you could consider the three us soul mates."

"Eww, isn't that a human term?"

He opened his mouth to reply, but was cut off by a pair of strong arms wrapping around him. He leaned back into the strong familiar chest, his head tilted to the side at the feel of warm lips pressing to his neck. He moaned, and his head dropped completely at the feeling of a wet tongue running along the length of his neck.

The lips smirked.

"It's a good thing you're both here." He felt the words more than he heard them. The vibrations had been very clear, since the lips had been pressed firmly to his neck.

The soft murmur had sent a jolt through his body.

"What's up?" Marik leered at the two, as he slowly rose from his sprawled out position on the bed. Marik began to creep towards them, when the lips began to nibble on his neck he let out another throaty groan which sent Marik scurrying over to them.

"We have a meeting to attend." The lips and arms detached themselves from his body, and he felt the other move away. Turning around he regarded the other, he bit his lip hard at the thought of the oncoming meeting. He hated all the meetings he attended, only went to prove that he should be taken seriously. The council members were all freaks, and not in the good way.

Chancing a glance at the new arrival's eyes, he gasped. Deep red eyes met his own. Eyes are the windows to the soul, and at the moment his soul was being poked and prodded. After everything in his eyes had been analyzed; the other closed his eyes for a moment, his yellow bangs swaying slightly.

"You," he smiled into the kiss he received, "will not be attending the meeting. Instead, you will go and purchase us new personal slaves. Because, as of now, we are seriously lacking in that department."

He raised an eyebrow. "What happened to yours, Yami?"

"I accidentally ripped her in half."

His eye began to twitch. Yami had even managed to say that with a straight face.

"How exactly, do you accidentally rip a human in half?" he asked slowly.

"I wanted her to stay in a certain position, but she kept moving. Admittedly, I could have been gentler when repositioning her. But in my defense, she moved more than three times."

"I hate when that happens?" Marik injected.

"What position could she possibly have been in, that she couldn't hold it?" he asked.

"You know how when you do a back walkover, you start in a bridge position?"

"Go on." He didn't like the sound of this already.

"So you know how the next step is to bring one leg up, to get your momentum started?"

"Yes." he hissed.

"That was the position."

"Yami! What is wrong with you? You don't put a human in an impossible position and then expect them to maintain it!"

"Don't patronize me little brother."

He glared at him, he couldn't say anything because Yami was older than him, but that phrase really got on his nerves.

"How was the sex? I've never tried it in that position before." They both shot Marik a dirty look.

"While you're at the market, you should grab a slave for yourself."

"Why? I already have one."

Marik smirked at him, and pit of dread settled in his stomache. "Not anymore." he grinned gesturing to the corpse on the floor.

A shocked cry left his lips as he stared at the remains at what used to be his personal attendant. "Why?"

"Because, us, needing slaves isn't a good reason for, you, to miss the meeting." Yami replied bored.

He glared at the two. "Couldn't you have poisoned him instead?"

"That's what I told Marik to do." The both turned to glare and stare down the blond.

"My way is more fun." he grinned.

"Regardless of the disposal method, you still need to select your slave. Besides, you have a sharper eye for this then us. Marik's slave lasted three months this time, instead of the customary two weeks. One of these days you'll end up purchasing us our mates." Yami joked.

"Woohoo! Bring on the human booty!" Marik shrieked.

"I'm going to ignore that." he mumbled to himself.

"My lords, the meeting will be commencing soon." a new voice uttered.

All eyes shot to him expectantly. "Fine, I'll go. And for the last time, Seto, drop the formalities. I'd love to hear my name roll off your tongue."

The brunette chuckled as he entered the room. "I'm sure that's not all you would like to roll off my tongue."

The others snickered as he walked over to the nearby open window. The curtains billowed in the wind, as he shoved them aside. Red moonlight drifted into the room, and glinted off his pale skin.

"I should be back by the time the meeting is over." He steeped onto the windowsill, turning around to face them his pink lips twisted into a smile. He waved at them before leaning back and freefalling.

The others waited for a moment, watching the window. Eventually, what they were waiting for happened.

He shot into the air, his large black wings having sprouted from his back. One mighty flap from them, and he was leveled with the window.

"Have fun, Lord Bakura." Seto smirked.

"That's not what I meant and you know it." he mumbled. Turning to the other two he continued. "Do not, I repeat: do not kill these two attendants, especially for another set of stupid reasons."

Marik and Yami regarded each other, before glancing back at him. "Don't patronize us little brother."

A frustrated sound bubbled in his throat. "See you guys in a week or two."

With that, he flew off into the night sky. His brown eyes finishing their transformation, and shining a bright green, glowing in the red moonlight much like his silver hair.

**TBC**

So this is the prologue for the idea I've been juggling around for a while. If you think I should give it a shot, tell me. If I think you guys like it I'll post the new chapter ASAP… or as soon as it doesn't suck as much.


	2. Unexpected Saviour

Unexpected Savior

"The Human Rebellion is at it again!"

Everyone turned to regard the speaker. The round table they were currently sitting at had enough room to comfortably fit all twenty people.

"Pegasus, elaborate."

"Lord Atem, what I mean is that they've pulled another one of their schemes. They blew up Mhloie!"

"What?" The cold edge in his voice sent a chill throughout the room.

"But it's supposed to be heavily guarded! How did they manage that?" A voice cried in outrage.

Suddenly the room exploded, everyone talking at once and shouting to be heard over the noise.

"ENOUGH!" he bellowed. Everyone turned to look back at Lord Atem, his red eyes flashing dangerously, despite being shadowed by his blond bangs.

"Wow, Yami, you're never that loud in the bedroom." Marik spoke after a moment of silence. He received a dirty look, for his comment, one that just rolled off his back.

"Now, obviously the humans have gotten smarter. Pegasus, were any of them caught this time?"

"As you said, they've gotten smarter. All that were caught died minutes later because of some type of ingested poison. I suspect any and everyone involved is now dead, we won't be getting any information out the humans."

"This doesn't make any sense. I could have sworn we shut them down when we executed Hanazaki. Didn't the public execution of their leader rid them of their desire for 'freedom'?" Seto's voice cut through the silence. "Something is wrong here; an organization doesn't suddenly get smarter or more active after its leader is killed."

"That is where the problem lies." All eyes turned to Yami. "I don't think Hanazaki was the leader, but instead he was merely a scapegoat."

"But, my Lord Atem, why would they use Hanazaki as a scapegoat?"

Yami rubbed his temples lightly, he didn't know why.

"I'm not sure, but we'll sit here for the next two days of this meeting, if we have to, just to figure it out."

"Isn't it obvious?" Marik ignored the looks he got for speaking. "They wanted us to lower our defenses in order to pull this off. Once Hanazaki was gone we figured the threat was over and look what happened."

"Marik, you don't usually show this much intelligence inside the bedroom." Yami stated. "Now, that we know the how and why, we need to figure out the who and where. Another strike like this to our supply lines and we might have to resort to eating humans." He grimaced in disgust at that thought.

"About that…" Everyone turned to regard the speaker. "They're currently making an attack on Fdsoie."

"WHAT!" The cry echoed around the room.

"And rumour has it that they're planning an attack on Sjgoie."

"Isn't this simply fabulous?" Nobody was in the state of mind to berate Pegasus for his sarcasm.

* * *

He watched them carefully. He had been amongst the first of the humans to be 'captured', and all he wanted were three of these new slaves to join him on his endeavor home. It wouldn't be hard to get any of them out, if they cooperated.

"Get your hands off me!"

Another fight was breaking out. Time to observe.

Slowly, he crept through the darkness, careful not to draw too much attention to himself. A blond was screaming profanities at a few of the demon 'guards'. He used the term loosely of course, because he doubted they were strong enough to safely guard a sheet of paper in their pocket.

Still the violet eyed blond, fought with a lot of passion, kicking and scratching and biting anything that came to close to him. Actually from what he could tell, that blond looked strangely enough like Marik, or Lord Ishtar to everyone he didn't consider important.

There was a cry for help, and the blond turned around to try and help someone, following the line of vision he nearly choked. If he hadn't known better, he would have sworn he was looking at Yami, also known as, Lord Atem. Those two were perfect, now that one problem was solved; all he had to do was find another slave willing to leave with him.

"Get away from him!" The cry was followed by the sound of flesh on flesh.

He watched intrigued as the demon, who was about three times the size of the average human, stumbled back. He looked around for who had caused the staggering blow; they would definitely be coming with him. He resisted the urge to rub his eyes when he saw him. It was like looking in the mirror, which meant that the kid, without a doubt, could pass as Lord Bakura. He would know.

His intervention was swift, the demon had regained its footing and was about to strike the boy. He grabbed the guard's wrist and flipped him over his shoulder with ease. He smirked at the shocked look he received, before the guard stood and pinned him with an angry glare that would have killed a lesser soul.

"Human, you're done for." His tail thumped hard against the floor, the thick muscle was lined with scales harder than rock.

"Stop!"

Eyes snapped over to the speaker. A new demon, one whose strength even he couldn't deny, had approached.

"Otogi, what's the meaning of this?"

"Shouldn't I be asking that?"

He resisted the urge to chuckle at the shocked look on the larger demon's face. Glancing around, he noticed that the smaller male, who looked much like Lord Bakura, was still staring at him. A light blush coating his cheeks.

He smirked at the boy, and watched the blush darkened. Wouldn't he be fun to play with?

"Maruso, you will leave at once. That is an order."

The large demon opened its mouth before snapping it back shut. Glaring at him it mouthed the words: you, me, later. He didn't waste energy considering the demon a threat.

"The four of you have been selected." Otogi told them. His piercing greens eyes were staring at him. Smirking he nodded his head, watching as the demon settled his sights onto something else before continuing. "You shall head to Quadriopoiesles. You leave immediately."

Well, that would certainly make life a lot easier. They were sending them straight to the Royal Palace, he would have to change his plans slightly, but it would all be for the better.

"Why the hell are we being sent away?" the blond screamed.

Otogi moved so fast he doubted the blond even had time to register what had happened. He watched as Otogi lifted the boy by his throat. It was fascinating really. While most people would immediately bring their hands to their throats and try to loosen the pressure, the blond was so focused on kicking; it was a wonder as to whether or not he realized that he wasn't receiving any oxygen.

"Stop." Otogi's voice was as cold as ice, and his eyes just as frosty.

The blond responded by managing to kick him in the head.

A low growl filled the space. It was a warning.

The blond was feisty, he couldn't lose him.

"Stop!"

Eyes snapped over to Lord Atem's doppelganger.

"Please don't." he whimpered.

Otogi snarled and tossed the blond to the ground. A money pouch was tossed to him as he surveyed the blond on the ground.

"What's this for?" he asked.

Otogi rolled his eyes. "Lunch. The capital is a three hour trek from here, take that and buy lunch and whatever else you may need."

"Why the hell would a slave trader be giving us money?"

Otogi sneered at him. "Order of the rulers, now, take it and leave." With a swish of his hair Otogi was gone, leaving the four of them on their own.

"Umm, my name is Yuugi." the smallest one said.

He knew he was the one being addressed; the three of them had been together since they had been captured.

"Malik." the blond grumbled.

"I'm Ryou." Ryou offered him a shy smile, blushing under the scrutiny he received.

"Bakura." he said, and watched in amusement at the shocked look on their faces, though Ryou looked more embarrassed than shocked. "What's with that look?"

"It's just that…" Ryou trailed off.

"Yes?"

"My last name is Bakura."

"Oh?" he chuckled. The blush had created a new shade of red. "You know what that means don't you?" The human didn't respond, just blushed harder. "By demon customs, I own you, now, come along pet." he teased.

Malik and Yuugi shared a look, before shrugging it off and leaving.

After all, most humans didn't have a last name; it was mostly noble families that still had them. It would make sense that noble families understood demon customs.

* * *

"You know what?" Malik started.

"What?" Yuugi answered.

"We could just take the money and leave. It's not like we have an escort or anything, those demons weren't too smart just handing us cash and expecting us to obey them."

"Umm, Malik, would it be wise to disobey them?" Ryou chimed in, his worried eyes nervously peeking up at him.

"Hell yeah! I don't take anyone's orders but my own!"

He chuckled silently to himself; Malik was turning out to be perfect. His natural defiant attitude would make him even harder to get rid of then the previous humans, whose role he would fill.

Out of the corner of his eyes, he noticed Ryou's head raise a bit as the boy glanced at him and he started to blush all over again. _Yup,_ he thought to himself,_ he'll definitely be fun to play with._ Glancing around, he noticed that a town was just up ahead.

They were making good time, he noted as they entered the town. Taking in the sun's position, and the pace they were going at, they'd make it to the capital in two hours instead of three, not including lunch of course. Throwing another glance around, he registered what kind of town they were in.

A rich one. They would completely fit in.

They were surrounded by demons and their pets.

Most of them human.

The demons threw them scornful looks, most likely wondering why they were wandering around without a master. While the humans mostly sent them envious looks; wishing that they could be in their place instead.

Eventually the inevitable occurred. They were stopped by someone.

"Where are your masters?" The question came from what at first seemed like a random demon, before he realized that he did in fact know him. "We can't have you little humans running around our streets without a leash you know."

"We've been selected to work at the palace." he sneered. He knew that behind those sunglasses, the blond demon's eyes had nearly popped out of their sockets. "Why don't you run off to your master and tell him that."

He turned on his heel and began walking away, all the while praying that he had gotten his message.

"Umm, Bakura," he looked at Ryou, "should you have been so cruel?" He snarled at him before reaching over and slapping the boy across the face. Yuugi and Malik gasped in surprise, and prepared to yell at him when Ryou raised his hand to stop them. "Why did you do that?"

He was blushing.

"Remember, I own you, therefore you don't get to question me."

He could only watch confused when the boy blushed even harder.

* * *

It was another twenty minutes or so before they found a restaurant that would accept them. Strangely, he noticed that the workers were rushing around, trying to get them seated. He glanced around feeling a little paranoid; did they know who he was, and what he was doing?

He doubted it. He may have been one of the higher ups, but that wasn't information that got tossed around carelessly.

Still, the incredible service did nothing but make him suspicious, and apart from Ryou ordering demonic food nothing eventful happened.

Malik and Yuugi stared at Ryou the whole time throughout the meal, and Ryou didn't seem to notice. He couldn't focus too much on anything, alternating between picking at his food, shoveling it down his throat, and surveying the area for a potential threat.

When it was time to leave, he tossed the money pouch on the table, not caring about the change, only the burning need to leave.

As they left the town, they traveled in silence before Malik and Yuugi mustered up the courage to ask Ryou about his unusual meal choice.

"So, Ryou, why did you order that stuff?" Malik asked.

"What stuff?"

"You know… the stuff." Yuugi elaborated.

"What?"

He couldn't listen to this anymore.

"They want to know why you ordered demonic food."

Ryou looked over at the other two for verification, and they nodded sheepishly.

"Why didn't you just say that?"

"It would've been a little rude."

Ryou gave them a gentle smile, before blushing under his scrutiny. "I grew up as a noble, so I'm used to eating it. In fact, I prefer to eat it."

"Oh." the other two said.

There wasn't much else to say, they had suspected that about his status, though they were slightly curious as to how he ended up at a slave caravan.

He glanced back at the position of the sun, it had only been an hour since they'd left the town, and he could already see their destination. Only another half hours trek or so left.

A roar cut through his thoughts, and his eyes darted over towards the sound. Malik and Yuugi tensed up, while Ryou placed himself in front of them. His mind raced through the possibilities of the origins of the noise, each suggestion being tossed out quickly.

"It's a Nouroietjem!" Ryou cried.

"So close to the path?" he questioned, that didn't make any sense.

"It's migration season, they're probably passing through!"

The sound echoed throughout the clearing, continuously by many different beasts.

"What's going on?" Yuugi yelped.

The rumbling of heavy footsteps was his answer.

"We have to get to high grounds or we'll be trampled."

He grumbled as he glanced around searching for any sort of high ground in the area. They were in the lowlands though, and most of the area was devoid of any sort of vantage point.

"Let's make a run for it." Malik cried over the noise. They all turned to stare at him. "We're going to run for cover anyways, and we don't know if it'll be any good."

"So we should run to where we know we're safe." Yuugi concluded, before taking off in the direction of the capital; Malik was close behind him.

"How impulsive." Ryou murmured to himself, before sprinting after them.

He could only shake his head and wonder gleefully, what kind of humans he had gotten himself involved with.

* * *

It had been a hard run, but behind them they could still hear the stampeding of the giant creatures they had narrowly avoided. Moments after they had left the clearing, they had heard the first of the beasts to cross over.

Malik's idea had been brilliant really and incredibly lucky.

Still they made it, and were all in one piece, and that half hour trek had been cut down into fifteen minutes. Upon arriving into the town they noticed immediately, that the people here were even more hostile. Both demons and humans turned up their noses, and it was hard to resist doing the same. Their scruffy appearance would have only made them the laughing sock of the town.

With there heads held high they slowly made their way to the gate, though Malik still thought they should have kept the money and split; however, Ryou insisted that they'd be hunted down.

They stared at the large gates to the palace, and a guard approached them. The size of his armour suggested that he was a demon, because no ordinary human would be able to carry that much weight. "State your name and your purpose." he glared at them while he spoke.

He straightened himself up and sneered at the guard, and from the corner of his eyes, he caught Ryou's blush deepening. Yuugi gently put his arm on his arm and shook his head.

"We have been selected." he mumbled to the guard.

The guard regarded Yuugi closely, his brown eyes taking him in. After studying them each, he offered a kind smile, his hand reaching up to scratch at the his head. Never messing up the strange hairdo he had, it remaining firmly in its pointed shape.

"You don't say? Well, I'm Honda Hiroto, and I'll be your escort." Yuugi beamed back at him.

"It's nice to meet you, Honda, I'm Yuugi and these are my friends: Bakura, Ryou and Malik."

He raised an eyebrow at the mention of him being his friend. Ignoring the strange feeling it sent through his body.

They slowly entered the castle, Honda showing them the way through the giant maze that was the palace. He ignored all of the grandeur like paintings and basic architect; unlike Yuugi, Malik and Ryou who stared at anything, and everything.

They entered a large corridor, when a loud cry caught their attention. Glancing over the guard rail they were met by a horrific sight. There on the floor below them, a human boy was being brutally whipped by a demon. The human spat out curses every time the heavy tail made contact with his body.

"Fuck you!" the human cried, as his blond hair fell over his eyes.

"You little bitch!" The tail cracked down on the boy several times harder. "How could you even suggest such a notion? !" The guard's outraged outburst rocked the corridor they resided in.

He couldn't let this chance go to waste; he could tell that this blond would be useful. He leapt over the guardrail, feeling no pain as he landed two stories down. Quickly he launched himself at the demon.

"What the hell do you think you're doing? !" he cried in unison with another voice.

"This is my domain, and here, we do not beat humans!"

He didn't say that.

His head whipped around to regard the other speaker.

The demon backed away from the human, tripping over himself in fear. "My Lord Bakura, forgive me please! I forgot whose domain I resided in. Have mercy!" His head was touching the floor as he bowed, and he turned to regard who could possibly have scared this demon stiff.

There stood a demon, its wings spread threateningly and its fangs bared as its tail thumped angrily on the ground. Somewhere above, he heard Yuugi gasp shocked, as Malik rubbed his eyes.

"Ryou."

Well that certainly explained all the blushing.

**TBC**

This took forever; it just didn't want to be written! Thank you to all my reviewers, though it was looot who got me off my ass. Now all that's left is half of Arranged Catastrophe and Stupid Pointless Arguments and all of Strong Enough. Perhaps maybe another fanfic, if I can find the motivation. Hope you enjoyed this chapter!


	3. Learning the Circumstances

_In every gender of demons, regardless of their species, there are two sub-categories: Alpha and Beta. Alpha demons are strong and independent, while Betas are their exact opposites._

_It has been noted that Alpha males are attracted to submissive males; while Betas prefer more dominant partners, to the point where any type of control held over them is considered extremely arousing. The best way to attract a Beta is to use physical means to demonstrate your dominance; however not all Alphas will be attracted to submissive mates. Some Alphas are attracted to disobedience, as they feel the need to constantly exert there dominance._

_No two Alphas will ever be happy together; and the same is said about two Betas. Any combination of these two sub category can produce a happy mating, so long as affection is shared equally between them. _

_That is why The Ritual was created._

* * *

Bakura stared at Ryou, trying to determine whether or not he was incredibly lucky or the opposite. He watched as Ryou grabbed Malik and Yuugi and jumped down to join him on the first floor, and as Ryou approached them, he decided.

He was one lucky ass.

In this generation there were only three rulers, and only one of them was a Beta. Judging by their journey here, that Beta (a.k.a. Ryou) was attracted to him. He could definitely use that to his advantage.

"You are to go to Marik's domain and await punishment."

The demon opened its mouth to protest, but a snarl from Ryou caused it to shut its mouth back closed. Standing up, the demon bowed once more, before scurrying off.

"Katsuya, what happened?" Ryou eyes immediately softened as his wings and horns were slowly sucked back into his body.

"Keh, bastard was planning to get fresh with Shizuka. He didn't appreciate it when I confronted him about it." the blond grimaced as he forced him self into a sitting position.

"Katsuya, I've told you many times, you can't say 'fuck you' to a demon. It's incredibly offensive, it only makes them angrier."

"That's why I say it."

Ryou sighed but slowly wound his thick tail around the blond, slowly lifting him off the ground. "Don't worry, I'll check on Shizuka, and you can rest in the infirmary."

"But, Ryou—"

"This is not up for discussion."

"Ryou," two pairs of eyes snapped over to glare at Yuugi. "Uh, um…" he trailed off nervously.

"Sorry, Yuugi, I didn't mean to startle you." both Ryou's and the blonde's eyes softened at Yuugi.

"It's okay, I was just…" he trailed off again not knowing how to say what he wanted politely.

"He wants to know what the fuck is going on." Malik cut in.

Ryou blinked slightly, before his eyes were filled with understanding.

"Why don't you ask me what you would like to know?"

"Who the fuck are you?"

Ryou gave a small smile at Malik's bluntness before replying, "I'm Lord Ryou Bakura, one of the rulers of this land."

"Why the fuck were you pretending to be a slave?"

"I needed to recruit new attendants for the palace, and I wanted to pick people who were trustworthy. However, I wouldn't have been able to judge you guys fairly, if you had known I was a demon."

"Why the fuck –"

"Malik, why are you swearing?" Yuugi interrupted him.

"Because this situation is confusing the fuck outta me!"

"Ryou, why did you choose me?" Bakura spoke.

Ryou turned beat red and began to fiddle with the cloth of his shirt. "Well, I thought you were a trustworthy person." he mumbled.

"We never said two words to each other before that."

Ryou blushed harder, as Bakura pointed out the truth. "Well, um, it's because…"

"Yes?" he prompted him.

"Wow, Ryou, does someone have a crush?" Katsuya teased.

Ryou blush only darkened.

Bakura smirked, patting Ryou on the head. "Well, I'm waiting for an answer."

"Moving on," Malik said, "Who are you?" he asked the blond.

"I'm Jounouchi Katsuya, and no I'm not a noble man. Feel free to call me Jou."

"Hi, Jou, I'm Yuugi and this is Malik and Bakura." Yuugi chirped, gesturing to the other two as he mentioned them.

"We should head to the infirmary." Ryou mumbled avoiding Bakura's gaze.

Slowly they began their trek, and after a few moments of silence began a light conversation. All of them carefully avoided the topic of why they were there.

"Lord Bakura, what happened?" an old demon asked as he approached them.

"Insubordination." Ryou said coolly as he passed Katsuya to the demon.

None of them missed the grimace of disgust the demon let out at contact with a human.

"I hope you can have him fully healed by the end of the week."

"Of course, my lord." The demon growled slightly as he placed Jou on the bed.

Ryou nodded his head, gesturing for the others to follow him out of the room.

"So, Malik, are there any more questions you'd like to ask me?" Ryou turned to the blond who had become strangely silent.

"Why did you trick us?"

"I already told—"

"But why us? You haven't explained that. You know who we are, but we can't say the same. How can we trust you after you lied to us! ?"

"Malik…" the hurt in Ryou's voice was clearly reflected in his eyes.

"Come off it, Malik." Bakura said.

"Excuse me? Aren't you mad? He lied to us; he pretended to be something he's not! He pretended to be our friend! And for what? ! To get a bunch of slaves to order around! I—"

Malik flew to the ground, and in his shock, raised a hand to his cheek.

"Sorry about that Malik, but you were working yourself into a frenzy."

"Yuugi, did you just—"

"Yes, but you're being unfair—"

"How am I being—"

"You haven't exactly told us the truth about yourself have you?" Bakura added.

Malik's eyes snapped over to him. "What are you implying?"

"Exactly what it sounds like. You're an Ishtar aren't you? One of the noble families that are being targeted right now."

"How did you—"

"I know your sister; she's the one that told me where you'd be."

"But she's—"

"I know," the two made eye contact and an understanding was made in that split second. "I came to get you. You're sister's dead."

Those two statements were lies, but what Malik didn't know, wouldn't hurt Bakura.

"Oh." he said blankly.

"Malik," Ryou spoke up, "I didn't mean to… I mean I wasn't… I—I—I don't know how to—" Ryou let out a pitiful sob as his eyes filled up with tears, and Yuugi spoke again.

"That's how you're being unfair. Ryou's our friend, he took care of us while we were there, I mean, without him we wouldn't have survived. It's just now, we know why and how he did that."

Bakura resisted the urge to snort, keeping a mask of indifference up. Malik wasn't being unfair, Yuugi was just under reacting. But that was probably his coping mechanism, pointless optimism.

Malik looked at Bakura again, and their understanding strengthened. Slowly he nodded to himself, before turning and hugging Ryou.

"I'm sorry, Ryou, I didn't mean it, I guess I'm just stressed."

"Really?" he whispered hopefully.

"Really." Malik gave him another bright smile, before hugging him again.

"Well, I brought you guys here to be personal attendants. If you have any problems, come to me and I promise to take care of them, okay?"

"Of course, Ryou, so who will we be attending?"

"I call this one!" Malik let out a cry as he was forced off his feet.

"Put me down, you ass!" he yelled as he began flailing his limbs wildly.

"Aren't you a feisty one?" another voice chuckled.

"Whoa! You look like me; and he looks like Malik!" Yuugi cried.

Yami chuckled again as he stepped out of the shadows and entered the corridor.

"I believe little one that it's the other way around."

"Who are yo—" Yuugi was cut off at the sound of Malik screaming.

"Son of a—"

"Aww, he even has a potty mouth!"

"Marik, put him down right now." Ryou ordered.

"But, Ryou."

"But Ryou, nothing! Now!"

Malik snarled at the demon as he was suddenly dropped on the floor. Glaring at Marik he snapped his leg out the second he was standing, sadly kicking the demon only caused his foot to hurt.

Marik smirked, "So, human, you want to play rough?"

"Depends, demon, do you think you can handle me?"

Marik let out a full blown laugh, "I can't wait to teach you a lesson."

"Marik," Yami spoke, "Why don't you leave that one with Ryou, and take the other one?" he gestured over to Bakura.

Marik gave Bakura the once over, before smirking. "Yeah, I could tap that."

Bakura sneered at him, flipping him the bird. "Not even in your dreams."

"That's because it only happens in your fantasies."

Bakura opened his mouth to respond, but was shocked to find fingers suddenly in the open cavity.

"That's right, suck it, bitch." Marik smirked. Gripping the back of his head, he forcefully shoved his fingers in and out of Bakura's mouth.

With a growl deep in his throat, Bakura bit down on the fingers. Surprisingly, Marik let out a moan and started going faster.

"Wow, Ryou, you really picked out a good cocksucker. He's really turning me—" Marik was interrupted when he found himself thrown to the ground.

"Like fuck I am."

"Oh, I can't wait to fuck you. I'd bet you'd look all pretty tied up; luckily for you, that blond over there will look much sexier." Making his way back over to Malik, Marik tossed him over his shoulder once he was in reach. "I want this one."

"Fine, Marik." Yami sighed. Walking over to Yuugi he bent down and held out his hand. "Will you come with me little one?"

Yuugi blushed, but nodded his head and took Yami's hand.

"Well it's decided then. Ryou, the last one will stay with you."

Ryou blushed refusing to meet Bakura's eyes; the moment of him tossing Marik to the ground playing over and over again in his mind.

"We'll see you later than." Yami nodded.

"Yeah, I can't wait to fuck this human straight through my bed."

"Like hell you will!"

Marik smirked and brought a hand up to firmly slap Malik's ass.

"Ow! Bastard, that hurt!"

"Don't hit him!" Yuugi cried.

"Well, Yami, it seems like he has more of a backbone than I originally thought." Marik purred slowly making his way over to the two.

"Stay the hell away from him!" Malik cried pounding on Marik's back.

"Marik, behave yourself." Yami said, placing himself between Yuugi and Marik.

"But, Yami!"

"Marik," Ryou spoke. "If you hurt either of them, you will be in so much trouble it's not even funny. They are to be attendants, not sex slaves. If I catch wind of either of you two fucking your attendants, there will be hell to pay."

Silence echoed in the room.

After a moment or two, both Marik and Yami burst into laughter.

"I'm sure you'll make us regret it, Ryou." Yami chuckled.

"What are you going to do? Withhold the sex?" Marik wheezed between breaths.

"I'm being serious!" his tail lashed out and stuck the ground. Marik (who dropped Malik to the ground once again) and Yami calmed down enough to walk over to Ryou.

"Don't worry, we won't fuck them. That's why we have you."

Ryou made a mutual sound of agreement as he was kissed senseless.

"Alright you two, shall we keep them in the Eye?" Ryou mumbled.

"Together?" Yami asked.

Ryou nodded his head.

"Fine, but first we should give them a tour of our domains." Marik grinned, walking back over to Malik.

"Marik," Ryou groaned, "he has legs, let him walk."

Grumbling Marik let Malik fall back to the ground, only to be caught by Yuugi.

"Thanks." he whispered, and Yuugi shrugged the gratitude off.

"Let's go, we're in the centre right now, and I control the east side of the palace." Marik smirked, dragging Malik behind him.

"Come, little one, we head west from here."

"Yami, his name is Yuugi."

Yami made a sound of acknowledgement, and continued lead Yuugi to his domain.

Ryou let out a sound of frustration, before his eyes landed on Bakura and his blush returned.

Bakura smirked. "Ryou, where are the kitchens?"

It was time to see what he had to work with.

**TBC**

Well, that didn't take nearly as long to update as I first expected. This is hard to write, I know what will happen in the middle, but not so much the beginning or end.

Another excuse is when I first planned this out, the rulers where brothers. Half way through the chapter I realized that was incest and decided to change it, which shifted the pairings from BR YY MM to… well I'm not going to tell. Figure it out yourselves.

Lastly, does anyone have any ideas for a new title? This one isn't appropriate anymore.

Hope you enjoyed the chapter!


	4. A Change In Routine

A Change in Routine

"So, when would you like to do this?"

"Wait for the next shipment of slaves to arrive; if we do it then and anything goes wrong they'll assume that one of them did it."

"I must say, my boy, this plan is simply marvelous. On the off chance that they do realize that this is a murder attempt, they'll never suspect it was us."

"That is the reason we're doing it like this, you fool."

"Yes, and since you're here to stay, we'll be able to pull more stunts like this from right under the rulers' noses."

"I'm well aware of that, now I have things to attend to. We meet here in two days at the same time."

"You two are dismissed."

Two of the men walked out of the kitchen, large smirks painting their faces as they snuck back to their rooms as the sun began to rise into the sky.

"There may be a fifth one of us."

"Oh?"

"I do believe he'll be a valuable asset to us, but only if we can get him in deep enough."

"I'll leave it to you then."

The remaining two nodded at each other before making their leave, knowing that the Human Rebellion was well on its way to victory.

* * *

_For the humans, adjusting to living with the demons wasn't as hard as they had thought it would be. Over the first few weeks, their daily lives became a routine._

_First they woke up their respective masters._

"Hey! Get the fuck up!" Bakura snarled as he walked into Ryou's room. Roughly shaking the lord awake, he glared down at him when sleepy eyes blinked up at him, a deep blush on his face. "Get a move on it." He yanked the lord out of bed and dropped him on the floor, before making his way to the bathroom.

_Next they prepared a bath for their lord and washed him._

"Let me go, asshole!" Malik shrieked at Marik, as he was dragged into the bath water.

"Why?" Marik purred, "You're my attendant, I expect you to wash me."

"You have two hands! Do it yourself!"

Marik's tail snaked between the two of them and wrapped itself firmly around Malik's wrist. "Now, we can do this the easy way or the fun way. So, what'll it be?"

Malik groaned, "The easy way."

"Damn." Marik grumbled, as his tail released Malik and slithered back to its original position.

_After that, they were expected to lay out clothes and dress the lords._

Yuugi rummaged through the closet, before pulling out a silk shirt. After a little more searching he managed to find the leather pants Lord Atem was so fond of.

"So, what will I be wearing today, little one?" Yami asked as he walked into the room.

"The usual." Yuugi mumbled as he scoured through the lord's closet before pulling out a pair of black boots.

_Later they escorted their lords to breakfast._

"Feed yourself!" Malik screeched at Marik as he threw a plate at the demon's head.

Marik grinned as he ducked out of the plate's path and made his tail slither over to Bakura. With a quick motion, the appendage coiled around the human's waist and yanked him into Marik's arms.

"Damnit! What the hell is wrong with—" Bakura was cut off when Marik shoved his fingers into the other male's mouth.

"Ryou, I will never understand how you found such an amazing cocksucker."

"Marik, let him go!" Ryou screeched as he turned to the left to stare in horror.

"Hey, Yami is yours good at this too? I would check myself but he's all the way at the other end of the table."

"Marik, behave yourself." Yami stated in between the bites of breakfast Yuugi fed him.

"Marik!" Ryou cried again.

"Don't patronize me, little bro—Oomph!" Marik grunted as Bakura slugged him hard and escaped the clutches of his tail.

"Fucker." he snarled to himself.

"Yes I am." Marik snickered. "Now come here, Malik, I want to play with you."

"Piss off!"

_From there the six of them would all separate to do their daily duties; they became used to their routines and learned to embrace them. However, one day shortly after the new shipment of slaves arrived, this routine was broken._

Bakura grumbled to himself as he stormed into Ryou's room to wake the male up. Throwing the door open he prepared to scream at the male to wake up when he was slammed into the wall.

An angry snarl filled his ears as his oxygen supply was cut off by an iron grip clutching his throat. The distinctive sounds of sex filled the room and his eyes widen at the sight of Ryou roughly taking it from Yami. Sliding his eyes to the left he saw his attacker to be an unclothed Marik.

He didn't move. The best way to handle an enraged and horny demon was to remain still. Sudden movements may provoke them into attacking, while stillness showed that you were harmless.

After a few more minutes of imitating a statue, he heard Yami let out a throaty growl and remove himself from Ryou. Seconds later, Marik had appeared behind Ryou and resumed what Yami had been doing. Bakura had to turn his head away as Yami approached him, the sight of Marik and Ryou fucking being too brutal for him to watch, and shortly after he averted his gaze Ryou let out a loud scream and a loud 'BANG!' filled the room.

The bed had broken.

He could still hear the two of them going at it.

"You should go join Yuugi and Malik, let them know not to worry about waking and bathing us. Have them collect our clothes for you, and then come back to wash and dress us. We should be finished by then." Yami murmured into his ear.

Bakura turned around to snap that he wasn't about to deal with all three of them in one sitting, but the smoldering look in Yami's eyes caused him to break eye contact and leave the room.

The sound of Marik letting out a monstrous roar echoed off the corridor walls, and solidified the thought racing through Bakura's mind.

'_This is going to be one fucked day.'_

* * *

They were sitting around the dining table and Yuugi was marveling at the chandelier once more.

"No matter how many times I see it, it always looks just as pretty as the first time." Yuugi smiled at the chandelier before a small wave of coughs racked through his body.

The chandelier was enormous; it was larger than the round table in the conference room which seated over twenty people. If it were to fall it is possible that everyone in the room would be fatally injured, and there were several located around the palace. Each was monitored regularly to make sure such a disaster never occurred.

The thing that set this brand of chandelier apart from thousands of others was that it was made from a special type of crystal; one that always emitted a light source of its own. Currently, it a bright red was being radiated from the chandeliers, causing the reflective stone walls to appear as if they were coated in a thin layer of blood.

"Why does it change colours?" Malik inquired.

_CRASH!_ Everyone whipped around to regard the disturbance.

One of the human slaves who were bringing a platter of some unidentifiable sludge to the table had suddenly dropped it and began throwing up. They could hear the sounds of several other slaves in the kitchen throwing up, others were simply moaning in pain.

A few seconds later a brunette with purple streaks in his hair burst out of the kitchen. "Lord Bakura, it's terrible! All of the humans in the kitchen are ill!" he cried.

"There must be a disease sweeping through the humans." Yami stated as Yuugi began coughing again. "We'll have to quarantine those who have been contaminat—"

"Lord Bakura!" A man with blue hair and large yellow glasses burst into the dining hall. "All the humans in the garden have collapsed!"

"What?" Ryou cried as he stared at the head gardener. "Haga, are you certain?"

"Yes, milord."

"Ryuuzaki, are you positive that _all_ of the humans and only the humans are ill?"

"Yes, Lord Bakura."

"It's not possible for all of the humans to become ill at once." Yami cried.

As if on cue, Yuugi began letting out deep wheezing coughs as he tried to gasp for breath.

Seconds later another person darted into the room. "Katsuya!" Ryou cried as he helped the man as he began coughing, blood trailing between the cracks of his fingers as he covered his mouth.

"Ryou, everyone in the human's quarter is sick! If they're not vomiting, they're coughing, and if they're not coughing they're barely moving!" he managed to get out between coughs.

"Jou, are you okay?" Yuugi yelped as he hopped to his feet and began to make his way over to Jounouchi, only to be stopped by Yami.

"Why is this happening?" Ryou questioned as he grabbed Katsuya and gently maneuvered him to lie on his back. "Don't worry, Katsuya, I'll take care if you."

"Is it just me, or does this food taste funny?" Malik asked as he swallowed a mouthful of eggs.

With narrowed eyes, Marik leaned over to Malik and took a bite of the human food on his plate before spitting it back out. "Food poisoning." he stated. "There's something spoiled that's in the humans' meal. If they all ate it for breakfast, they would all become sick."

"Since when can you detect food poisoning just from the taste of food?" Yuugi asked looking at Malik confused.

"The eggs just taste off." Malik frowned as he put more in his mouth before spitting it back out. "Nevermind, I know what the problem is. They have no salt."

"Wow, you have a sharp tongue there." Bakura smirked at Malik.

"Oh, shut up."

"Nevertheless, if this is food poisoning, it's not contagious so there really won't be a need to quarantine anyone. We'll just have to let the sickness run its course." Yami declared, watching Yuugi from the corner of his eye as the boy began coughing once more.

"Yes, but what'll we do about slaves until then?" Marik questioned.

"We'll just have to do without." Ryou said as he picked up Jounouchi with his tail.

"But I want to have slaves!" Marik whined.

"Marik, behave yourself! One day without any humans to boss around won't kill you." Yami snarled.

"That's what you think." he muttered under his breath.

Ryou rolled his eyes as he walked out of the dining hall and into the stone corridor that lead to the servants' quarter. Looking up in surprise he blinked as another of the large chandeliers began fluctuating colours as if it were unable to decide between red and purple. Glancing back into the dining hall he noticed that the chandelier was emitting a red light with a purple tint.

'_Weird.'_ He thought as he continued on his way of dropping Jounouchi off in his room.

* * *

As Yami had stated the sickness that had been plaguing the humans eventually began to thin out. Almost every one of them had gone back to working, and those who hadn't were the one who had been bedridden before the incident. Everyone would have gone back to their daily routine, except for one thing.

All of the demons in the castle we're becoming ill.

No one was sure why, at first they had thought it was because of food poisoning, but it was soon discovered that all the demonic meals were being prepared properly with good ingredients.

After the realization that it wasn't food poisoning they had thought it was just a small illness circling its way through the palace, but then demons began dying. One after another, demons began dying. At first it had been such a small number of deaths and they'd been so spaced out that nobody had been able to make a connection, but once they did realize that the disease was causing deaths, they began to quarantine demons.

But that seemed to be having no effect. Demons were still dying and the rulers of the lands were stuck trying to create a solution to the problem.

* * *

"Well, Yami, what do you think is causing this?" Ryou murmured into the male's chest.

"I'm not sure, situations like this rarely occur. Marik, what are you doing?"

"Thinking." Marik grumbled as he began to pace back in forth in the large room.

The three of them had gathered in his room, one that had been previously covered in blood, but had been thoroughly cleaned at Ryou's insistence. The violet light the chandelier was emitting was reflecting off the stone that made up most of the castle.

For a few minutes, no sounds were heard except for when Ryou shifted as he cuddled with Yami and as Yami rearranged them on the bed.

"You know," Ryou began, "I can only think of one thing that we all have access to that could be the cause of the sudden outbreak of this illness… but it wouldn't explain why the humans haven't been affected."

* * *

"Hey, you!" a male called out as he stared down at a small human male as he passed through the hall.

"Yes, sir?" he replied meekly, head bowed to his superior as he awaited his orders.

"Go give this to the lords, they're currently in Lord Ishtar's room. Don't keep them waiting, they're thirsty."

"Yes, sir." As gracefully as he could, the human accepted the tray of glasses the male handed to him.

With quick but quiet steps he made his way down the hall in and rushed to Lord Ishtar's room. Making his way through the palace, he easily navigated himself through the twists and turns of the corridors. In his haste, he never noticed the figure slip out and around him, as he approached the door; leaving their position that allowed them to eavesdrop on the conversation happening behind the closed doors. Firmly he rapped his knuckles on the door twice.

"Enter." The deep menacing voice of Lord Ishtar was heard.

"My lords," he stated. "I was told to bring this to you." Keeping his head bowed he made his way over to the lords and offered them each a glass.

Ryou gave the human a gentle smile and calmly took the glass from the human, examining it carefully he brought it to his lips and was about to take a sip when Bakura burst through the door.

"Don't drink it, you fool!" he screamed as he knocked the glass out of his hand. "There poisoned!"

"What?" the three lords cried in unison.

"I saw some guy pouring something weird in them. He emptied a whole vial in each of them and had someone else to deliver them. That kind of screams poisoning to me." Bakura growled as he tiptoed his way around the shattered glass and water on the floor.

"Indeed it does. But, if you knew that they were poisoned, why didn't you burst in here earlier." Yami inquired as he placed he glass down on the bedside table beside him.

"Because I barely know my way around Marik's domain, and that guy is fast. I lost track of him after two halls and had to guess my way here."

"Oh, Bakura, if you spent more time with me, you wouldn't have to guess you're way to my room." Marik purred.

"You wish." he sneered at the demon.

"Yes, yes I do."

"Lord Bakura, I brought the item you requested." Eyes snapped over to acknowledge the demon standing in the doorway.

"Ah, thank you very much, Seto. If you'd please, toss it over here."

Nodding, Seto gently threw the vial over to Ryou who caught it. "What's that?" Bakura asked.

"It's a poison indicator. If it's in the presence of poison, it turns red." After saying this Ryou poured a few drops of the indicator into the puddle on the floor and into Marik and Yami's glasses.

It only took a few minutes for them to get their answer.

The water turned blood red.

"I do believe," Yami spoke, "that a slave from the recent shipment is trying to kill us."

**TBC**

I'm sorry about the long wait. I tried to get this out as soon as I could, but it didn't work out as well as I had hoped it would. My plans never seem to… speaking of plans, I plan to have at least two more chapters of this up by September 10th.

Anyways, I know that this isn't my best work, but I'm sick of looking at this chapter so it's going up as it is. I really hope that you enjoyed the chapter and that it was worht the wait!


End file.
